


Midnight Cuddles

by Mrsdeadpool0



Category: ChubbyLovino
Genre: F/M, chubbysouthitaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsdeadpool0/pseuds/Mrsdeadpool0
Summary: Y/n is freezing; and the only thing that she wants is Lovino to snuggle with...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been battling body dysmorphia for a while, and I needed to get these feelings off my chest. Plus I adore chubby Lovino, and there just aren't enough for me! Everyone's body is beautiful; no matter what..

"My god, it's cold.." y/n said, annoyed. She was wrapped in three blankets and a robe, and she was still freaking cold. For some reason, Lovino, the owner of the small house, always kept it super freezing. She sat up, and ruffled her clammy hand through her short h/c hair. Maybe if she thought of warm things, she would warm up? So the girl thought of warm things; puppies, sheep, Lovino! She giggled slightly, and imagined cuddling with him. The boy was slightly taller than her (y/n wasn't that tall), with round cheeks that reddened easily, olive skin, and her personal favorite, a round, plush-looking belly that stuck out ever so slightly when he wore his uniform shirt ... Unfortunately, her fantasies weren't warm enough, so y/n sighed, and got up and walked across the hallway to Lovino's door. It was slightly open, so she pushed it open wider as noiselessly as possible, giving her the space to slip into the room. "Lovino?" she said in the dark. No response. She groaned inwardly, and repeated, this time a bit louder, "Lovino!" A groan, followed by a few mumbled curses came from the huge lump under the blankets. 

He turned to her, scowling. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm fucking sleeping here?" "Yes, I can see that." y/n said calmly. "Well? What did you come to bother me for, anyway?" Choosing the honest way, she pulled her robe tightly around her, and replied, "I-I'm cold. I'm cold, and I just can't seem to warm up, no matter what I do." Lovino looked at her for a few seconds, and y/n winced, worrying if she had truly pissed him off. But his hazel-green eyes softened at the smaller, shuddering girl."Oh. In that case.. uh.. do you wanna... er.. wanna.. umm... join me?" he offered shyly, a tone that was rarely heard from the hot-headed Italian. She grinned eagerly. Was this a dream come true, or what? ":Sure, I'd love that. If it isn't any trouble.." "No, no, no, it's fine!" he said hurriedly. He reached over and snatched his extra pillow, a fluffy one, and put it next to him, just for her. He scooted over to leave room for y/n, plumped up the pillow that was to be temporarily hers, and parted the blankets from the bed for her. She joined him on the bed, and he covered her up, something she wasn't expecting from the usually incredibly rude and standoffish boy. 

She sighed in content, feeling safe. "Are you still cold? Or are you okay, y/l/n?" he asked her, sounding truly concerned. She wasn't shivering anymore, but she wanted to get closer to his body, so she replied, "Still cold." He sighed, and said carefully, "You.. can... come closer.. er.. to me, if you.. you want." "I'd love to." she accepted. He allowed her to snuggle closer to his body. Y/n wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could, and he patted her head gently. "You're so soft and warm.." she moaned, and even in the dark, she could see his plump cheeks blush. "You wanna know my secret?" "And what, pray tell, is that?" "I stuff my face with food like a goddamn pig, that's my fucking secret." Wait.. was Lovino self-conscious of his beautiful chub? She could sense the attempt at humor- in fact, she could see straight through it; and she saw a scared, and very insecure boy. After a while, she spoke, because she felt she had to. "Why would you say that?" He sneered into her neck, something that sent shivers down her spine. 

"Never mind. Just.. just go to sleep.." "Well, I think you're cute." y/n said boldly. He scoffed. "Sleep, y/l/n." "Geez, you sound like a freaking old man, Vargas." she said, using his lovely last name for a change. "Shut the hell up." he said, amusement clear in his voice. "You shut the hell up. You shouldn't say that shit about yourself." "Well, I can't exactly lie." "You're not a pig, and even if you were one, you'd be the cutest fucking pig I've ever seen." she said, yawning, "Yeah, right, Sleep now." "Fine! If you must know.. I like tomatoes." "Excuse me?" "You're a tomato." she said , giggling sleepily. He turned redder. "You.. you should get your sleep, y/n." "Okay.. good night, Tomato." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that'll stick.." he grumbled. "Oh, it will. I'll make sure of it!" she said before she closed her eyes. "Whatever you say, y/l/n." is the last thing she heard before falling asleep, arms still around his thick waist.


	2. I like you, Lovino Vargas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which y/n wakes up to have the not so light Lovino on top of her..

The next morning, y/n woke up to quite the weight on her thighs.She grunted, and opened both eyes slowly, to find the source of the weight- Lovino. She smiled, and tucked a stray strand of dark brown hair behind his ear, waking him up. His eyes widened when he realized he was on y/n, and he burst into tears. "God, I-I'm s-s-o-r-r-y-y!" He stammered through his sobs. "I-I must be c-c-r-r-u-s-h-i-i-n-g you!" "Hey.." she said softy. "Jesus, my fat is draped all over you-" "DAMNIT LOVINO VARGAS, SO WHAT IF YOU ARE A LITTLE HEAVY? WHO CARES IF YOUR "FAT" IS DRAPED ALL OVER ME!HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE THERE'S SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO IS INCREDIBLY TURNED ON BY YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING ADORABLE CHUB?!?" she roared, and he turned bright red like a tomato. She took a breath to calm down, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." he said in her ear, and she smiled and pulled him into a kiss. When they separated, he grinned broadly. "I like you, y/n." "I like you too, Big Guy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it if I continued! I hope you guys leave kudos/comments!!!


End file.
